


The Only One(s) who Could Reach Me (Remix)

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Events and Bang Fics [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Fluff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soft Boys, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Original Summary:"Even though Joe Rogers is a preacher, and Howard Stark is anything but, why is it that Steve is accepted and loved for who he is, and Tony isn't?"(Or, rather, for two people who come from two totally different worlds, Tony and Steve meet and still fall in love anyway.)Remixed the Stuckony way ;-)





	The Only One(s) who Could Reach Me (Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabby227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Only One Who Could Reach Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435885) by [gabby227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227). 

> Third and last fic I remixed for the Stuckony Server's 400 members Remix Event is Gabby227's story and I hope you'll like it! You have got to read her fic if you like soft Stony feels and gentle friendships that deal with harder issues. Beautiful.  
This was once again betad by the awesome betheflame, tipping my hat to you our personal Pepper Potts 💜💜

Tony dragged his feet following Rhodey to the cafeteria. The boy was nice enough, upbeat and people really did seem to like him for every face they passed in the hallways broke into a smile when Rhodey said "hi". Tony wondered what that was like. Nothing like what his old high school was, and certainly nothing he'd ever experienced himself. It was fine, too, if he was honest with himself he knew he didn't like too much attention on him; given the choice, he'd much rather be invisible than getting what he'd always had to endure being the son of the infamous Howard Stark. 

People didn't understand. 

Tony had to blink when he felt a hand at his elbow, Rhodey's he realized quickly. He was going to apologize, surely the boy was trying to get his attention and Tony had not been delivering.

"Lost in your own head, so you said," Rhodey waved his hand, "Don't worry about it." 

A nod and Tony followed Rhodey's gaze to where it was fixed; a table with four people seated and apparently in the middle of a rather animated conversation, three boys and a rather pretty redheaded girl. 

As soon as they saw Rhodey standing there however, any wish Tony had had of becoming invisible got crushed to nothingness. They started waving at him and before Tony knew it, the two boys sitting closest to them had turned in their chairs and his breathing became labored. 

He'd always known he wasn't straight but this was life overdoing it on him, surely. The two boys were as buff in the shoulders as their eyes were blue, their jaws were the kind one could cut themselves on, especially the brunette. That was the only immediate difference Tony saw from the spot he was rooted on, one had dark brown hair that fell to under his ears while the other had short blond hair that breathed “American poster boy”. 

Damn.

Another touch of Rhodey's hands to his arm this time and Tony shook the feeling of awe, to be immediately replaced by dread as the other boy led him to his friends' table. 

"Who's your friend, Rhodey?" The blond boy asked, his leather jacket doing things to Tony he was still too young and inexperienced to analyze to the fullest.

"Steve this is Tony, Tony this is Steve, Bucky, Clint and Natasha," Rhodey introduced them. They were all smiling at him and something about them just seemed to click with Tony? The looks in their eyes were so different from the avid leer he’d grown used to over the years, they looked earnest enough in their welcome and Tony nodded at each of them. 

He also almost choked when brunette guy, _ Bucky _, slid across the bench to make room for him between he and Steve and Tony realized he would be sitting between the two of them. 

He chanced a glance at Rhodey, who nodded reassuringly, and sat down in the spot that had been freed for him. 

"It's alright, doll, promise we're nice." Steve said, his Brooklyn accent dripping honey in Tony's ears and he found it was easy to believe them. 

Later that night, Tony thought, as scary as it was, that maybe it really would be _ alright _. Crushing on two guys at the same time was definitely risky and he didn't even know them yet but it was the nicest first contact he’d ever had with anyone and both boys had been so warm with him. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his lips and his heart filled with hope, sweet dreams chanting their way in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Join us! We're a nice bunch I promise!  
[Stuckony Discord Server (16+)](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n)


End file.
